Nariz de Cleopatra
by Leeris
Summary: Nariz de Cleopatra: Dícese de la teoría que quiere explicar un hecho o sus consecuencias si dicho hecho no hubiera ocurrido como en realidad lo hizo. O que es lo mismo: ¿qué hubiera pasado si…? Conjunto de historias cortas. Spoilers.
1. Montura

**Nariz de Cleopatra**

* * *

Si en la cuarta novela el secuestrado no hubiera sido el Caballero Hielo…

* * *

 _ **1\. Montura**_

El primer problema que se le presentó al grupo de aventureros fue: ¿cómo transportarían una crisálida humana?

Creus miró al unicornio antes de mirar al Caballero Tormenta.

–¡Oye! ¿Eres virgen? –le gritó.

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante la pregunta. Pero tras unos segundos estallaron en carcajadas.

–¡Vir-virgen! –Reía Woodrow intentando recuperar la compostura. A diferencia de Archie que se sujetaba el estómago de tanto reír.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó ofendido Creus. Si se empeñaban en afirmar que él era virgen, ¿por qué no podría haber otro? ¡Se negaba a ser el único virgen de más de veinte años en el mundo!– ¿Lo eres o no? –,volvió a preguntarle.

Como respuesta inmediata Archie cayó al suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

Creus lo ignoró y acercándose hacia la crisálida dijo –Ahora te quitaré la mordaza así que responde.

–No hace falta, Creus. –dijo Yuna ya aserenada.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú lo sabes? –preguntó mirándola con intención.

Inmediatamente sus compañeros la miraron con sospecha.

–¡No es eso! –se defendió ruborizada.– Es la primera vez que le veo.

Fue el momento de Igor para intervenir.

–Si no hubieses perdido la memoria ni se te pasaría por la cabeza hacerle esa pregunta.

–Bueno, pues perdón por estar amnésico y no recordar los conocimientos básicos.– respondió mordaz.

El resto se miraron con un deje de arrepentimiento. Menos Archie, que seguía riendo en el suelo.

Yuna suspiró.

–El Caballero Tormenta, al igual que el resto de Caballeros Santos, tiene una reputación que le precede.

Sybil asintió emocionada.

–Así como el Caballero Sol es un sexy galán, o el Caballero Hielo es del tipo "príncipe distante", o el Caballero …

–Ya, ya –interrumpió Creus celoso.

–Lo que quiere decir –,intervino Woodrow,– es que el Caballero Tormenta tiene fama de casanova. Sus conquistas son tantas que sería imposible enumerarlas.

–¡Es un hombre entre los hombres! –añadió con admiración Archie ya recuperado, desenado ser alguna vez como él.

Pero Creus, en vez de sentir orgullo masculino, sintió envidia masculina. "¿Imposible de numerarlas?", pensó, "¡¿Y a mí un unicornio me lame?!".

Con enfado se acercó a la crisálida, la cogió y la arrojó hacia el unicornio, deseando golpear a esos dos tormentos. Pero el unicornio, en vez de apartarse y esquivar el golpe, recibió gustoso la carga. Incluso giró el cuello para restregar su cara contra la del Caballero Tormenta.

El grupo quedó mudo con los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas abiertas hasta el suelo.

–No… no puede ser…

El unicornio lamió con adoración el rostro de Tormenta.

–¡El unicornio debe estar estropeado!

–¡Entonces eso significa que yo también soy un casanova! –gritó eufórico Creus ante la misma reacción del unicornio hacia ambos. –¡Solo se deja montar por verdaderos hombres entre los hombres!

–Pe-pero…

Mientras, el rostro del Caballero Tormenta se había vuelta de un rojo tan intenso que podría rivalizar con el cabello del Caballero Fuego. Pero si era de ira o por vergüenza era otro tema. Eso sí, deseaba que se olvidaran de que aún seguía con la cabeza cubierta por la crisálida, a excepción de la nariz para poder respirar. ¡Por la Diosa de la Luz! ¡Que siga así o tendría que pasar todo su cautiverio guiñando a las mujeres del grupo! ¡Adair! ¡Juicio! ¡Quién sea! ¡Venid rápido! ¡Antes de que se le vean las raíces!

 _Montura. Fin._

 _Continuará…_

* * *

¿Qué sería peor para Tormenta? ¿Ser secuestrado en un grupo con mujeres y tener que hacer su papel las 24 horas del día durante todo su cautiverio o que pasara tanto tiempo secuestrado que se le vieran las raíces del pelo?

Y ahora unas palabras de nuestro patrocinador, Ecilan Hielo: (Hielo mira a la gente con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión fría. Asiente con la cabeza y se marcha).

Hola, por aquí otra vez. Esta vez con una serie de cortos en plan "¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" e intentando hacer humor. Muchas gracias a quienes habéis dejado reviews y habéis dado a los botoncitos de "favorito" y "seguir", hace ilusión que después de tanto tiempo de vez en cuando llegue un aviso de estos.


	2. Montura reload

**Nariz de Cleopatra**

* * *

Si en la cuarta novela el secuestrado no hubiera sido Hielo…

* * *

 _ **2\. Montura reload**_

El primer problema que se le presentó al grupo de aventureros fue: ¿cómo transportarían una crisálida humana?

Creus miró al unicornio antes de mirar al Caballero Tierra.

–¡Oye! ¿Eres virgen? –le gritó.

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante la pregunta. E inmediatamente los hombres del grupo empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

–Claro.

–Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí.

–¡Creus! –gritó en cambio Sybil.– ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso!?

–¿Por qué? –respondió a la defensiva.– Si hay alguna posibilidad de que lo pueda llevar el unicornio no tendremos que cargar con él.

–¡Pero no puedes decirle eso al Caballero Tierra! –replicó.

Yuna asentía mientras cubría con sus manos la parte de la crisálida donde creía que estarían los oídos del cautivo.

–Creus tiene razón –intervino Woodrow.– Si puede utilizar el unicornio como montura avanzaremos más rápido.

–Incluso hemos tenido suerte. –añadió Igor.– Si hubiera sido otro lo tendríamos que cargar.

–Debe haber algo mal en él. –dijo de pronto Archie.– Tenerle miedo a las mujeres a esta edad. –Y añadió por lo bajo.– Siempre me han parecido sospechosos el Caballero Sol y el Caballero Tierra.

–¡No manchéis con obscenidades la pureza del Caballero Tierra!

–¡Uhm! ¡Uuhm! ¡Uuuhm! –decía el caballero amordazado mientras se removía en su crisálida, cuya traducción aproximada sería "¡Sol! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Ya verás cuando me libere!".

–Decidido –sentenció Creus. Y agarrando la crisálida la empezó a arrastrar hacia donde estaba el unicornio. Pero ¡ay!, paso que daba, paso que retrocedía el animal.

–¡Estate quieto! –gritó mientras arrojaba el bulto sobre el unicornio. Pero este más que esquivarlo, huyó de él haciendo que cayera sonoramente en el suelo.

–Ay… –susurró Igor empático.

–Parece que el unicornio no quiere saber nada del Caballero Tierra. –dijo Woodrow con los ojos abiertos.

–Pe-pero es el Caballero Tierra… –murmuraba Sybil mientras Yuna la consolaba.

–Incluso siendo el Caballero Tierra es difícil ser virgen a esa edad. –Las palabras de Archie se clavaron como un puñal en el pecho de Creus.

–¡Maldito caballo! ¡Es un complot!

Mientras, el Caballero Tierra se revolvía en el suelo intentando liberarse para darle la paliza de su vida a su supuesto mejor amigo. Tratarlo a él de virgen. ¡A él! Y allí no estaba Hoja que pudiera detenerle, ni Adair ni Hielo que pudieran ayudarle. O si, que se preparara Sol.

Al grupo de aventureros les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalada. Un aura asesina estaba inundando el lugar.

 _Montura reload. Fin._

 _Continuará…_

* * *

¿Soy la única que piensa que hubiera sido divertido un encuentro entre Blanquito, Tierra y Tormenta? El unicornio podría hacer tambalear los cimientos sobre lo que todo el continente sabe.

Muchas gracias Marigabi, bendiciones de la Diosa para ti también!


	3. De excursión

**Nariz de Cleopatra**

* * *

Si en la tercera novela no hubiera sido Hoja quien acompañara a Sol en el rescate a la Princesa…

* * *

 _ **3\. De excursión**_

El Papa amablemente sugirió:

–¡Podrías llevarte a Hoja!

–¿Hoja? –meditó el Caballero Sol unos segundos.– Está en una misión.

–Pues entonces el único a quien puedes llevarte es a Tierra.

Sol lo miró con horror.

–¡Imposible! ¡Nos mataremos incluso antes de llegar! ¡Y no estará de acuerdo!

–Vamos, vamos. –restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.– ¿Es o no uno de tus caballeros? Solo tienes que ordenarle que te acompañe.

Creus le lanzó una mirada de odio.

–Es él o vas solo. –sentenció.

Por supuesto, ambos caballeros no tuvieron más remedio que ceder ante la idea del Papa.

"¿No se supone que como líder del Templo Sagrado tengo la misma posición que el Papa y no puede darme órdenes?" pensaba mientras avanzaba por el espeso bosque.

Estaba agotado. Él era un chico de Templo y ahí estaba ahora en una misión para rescatar a una princesa que, para más inri, se iba a casar con otro hombre.

Ojalá estuviera con el bueno de Hoja. Estaba seguro de que si le pidiera que cargara con él lo haría sin protestar. Necesitaba descansar. Mejor aún: un baño caliente y una cama bien mullida.

Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza pedirle a Tierra que le llevara a cuestas. Aunque estaba seguro que para mantener su imagen de buen y leal amigo no le quedaría más remedio que hacerlo, no quería quedar como el amigo abusón que se aprovecha de la buena fe de su mejor amigo. Sin pensar en la venganza de Tierra cuando tuviera oportunidad y que le haría el viaje lo más doloroso posible.

Aprovechando que era el último en la marcha miró con odio a Tierra que iba justo delante suyo. ¿Por qué no podía ser bueno y leal de verdad como Hoja?

Tierra se giró hacia él al notar la mirada que le perforaba la nuca.

–¿S-sucede algo? –preguntó con auténtica preocupación bien fingida.– ¿Ne-necesitas algo d-de mí, mi bu-buen a-amigo? –Aunque lo que de verdad quería decir era "No me mires tan fijamente bastardo, me das escalofríos".

Sol sonrió. Era un fastidio tener que mantener la imagen de que el Caballero Sol y el Caballero Tierra eran los mejores amigos. Pero también era cierto que hasta que terminara la misión Tierra tendría que mantener su tartamudez todo el tiempo, veinticuatro horas al día, obedecerle en todo y, lo mejor, mantener en secreto su naturaleza depredadora hacía las mujeres con una belleza en el grupo. Corrección: con una princesa de otro reino y otra religión con quien, absolutamente, no podía mostrar su verdadero yo.

Ensanchó su sonrisa antes de empezar un discurso lleno de benevolentes Diosa de la Luz, de ensaltaciones hacia la amistad y otros blablas que en realidad querían decir "Antes ciego que mirarte por gusto".

* * *

 _Continuará..._

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Sí, hay un doble "continuará" porque este mini es el inicio de una mini saga.

Muchas gracias a quienes dais a los botoncitos de abajo y a quienes dejais mensajitos. Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	4. De acampada

**Nariz de Cleopatra**

* * *

Si en la tercera novela no hubiera sido Hoja quien acompañara a Sol en el rescate a la Princesa…

Continuación de "De excursión".

* * *

 _ **4\. De acampada**_

Por si el Caballero Sol y el Caballero Tierra no tenían suficiente con tener que aguantarse todo el día y fingir que eran _best friends forever_ , tenían que compartir tienda por la noche.

Después de días de marcha por fin los seguidores del Dios de la Guerra decidieron levantar un campamento. Y los de la Diosa de la Luz suspiraron aliviados. ¡Eran caballeros no guerreros! Lo suyo eran los desplazamientos a caballo.

Pero claro, no fue hasta que estaban levantando las tiendas que estos últimos cayeron en la cuenta de que tendrían que compartirla. Aunque se turnaran para hacer guardia tendrían que pasar horas bajo la misma tela.

Sol y Tierra sintieron un escalofrío de aversión.

–Ni se te ocurra cruzar a mi mitad. –escupió Tierra trazando una línea en el suelo.

–¡Ni ganas! No sea que me ataques como a una de tus mujeres.

–Soy yo quien tiene que tener cuidado. Quién sabe qué serás capaz de hacer mientras duermo. Seguro que estás emocionado por pasar la noche acompañado.

–¡¿Por qué no eres el Caballero Metal?!

Por supuesto, todo gritado en susurros para que sus compañeros de misión no los escucharan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En ese momento Creus lamentaba haber prometido a su Maestro que saldría de misión al menos una vez. No es que durante el transcurso del viaje no lo lamentara en más ocasiones, sino que en ese momento fue realmente consciente de lo bien que se estaba en el Templo Sagrado.

En la olla algo hizo "glup".

Quizás fuera un intestino, un trozo de pulmón o quizás… mejor no pensarlo.

Trozos de carne, tripas blancas y rojas aparecían y desaparecían por la olla cuando Alston removía la sopa mientras explicaba los beneficios de consumir órganos internos.

Creus estaba verde.

Y se puso morado cuando le sirvieron un cuenco de esa, a lo que los guerreros se empeñaban a llamar, comida.

¡Quería regresar a casa! ¿Dónde estaban los cocineros del Templo cuando se les necesitaba? Daría lo que fuera por tener a Hielo ahí con él. Si hubiera podido llevárselo ¡solo comería cosas deliciosas! Como echaba de menos la comida de Hielo, y los desayunos de Adair, incluso los sazonadores de Hoja. ¡Estaría dispuesto incluso a echarle ajenjo a la comida!

Mientras se llevaba una cucharada a lo boca, y reprimía una arcada, se repetía mentalmente como un mantra "No puedes llorar. No puedes llorar".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que Alston organizara los turnos de vigilancia, los guerreros se fueron a dormir dejando a los caballeros el primer turno. Cuando se hubo asegurado que dormían, Sol se dirigió a Tierra.

–Ves a echar una siesta. Debo ser capaz de encargarme de la vigilancia yo solo.

Tierra lo miró con escepticismo.

–¿Quieres o no? –se impacientó Creus.

–Solo intenta que no nos ataquen –respondió mientras se acomodaba en una roca.

–Tsk.

Unos minutos después Sol susurró.

–Tierra, ¿estás dormido?

–Si me despiertas ¡no!

–Avísame cuando te duermas.

Tierra refunfuñó algo mientras se volvía a acomodar.

Unos minutos después…

–Tierra, ¿estás dormido?

Un ronquido le indicó que ¡el muy maldito se había dormido de verdad!

Murmurando maldiciones y cosas sobre no entender el doble sentido, Sol fue hacia su tienda y sacó un montón de botellas para preparar su mascarilla blanqueadora. Aunque había hecho todo lo posible para caminar por la sombra, parte del viaje lo hacía bajo el sol. Si no se aplicaba rápidamente la mascarilla, después sería difícil regresar la piel a su blancura. Sin mencionar todo el sudor que llevaba acumulado. Si no se bañaba esa noche ¡ni él mismo sería capaz de aguantarse al día siguiente! ¡No podía ser un Caballero Apestoso! Por todas esas botellas que llevaba, su equipaje era, de lejos, el más grande y pesado del grupo. De buena gana le hubiera pasado parte, o toda, de su carga a Tierra. ¡Pero ni loco le confiaría sus preciados productos! Así que viajaba con quien sabía cuántos quilos en la espalda. Rezaba a la Diosa de la Luz para que cuando terminara la misión no tuviera una horrenda joroba.

Con la pasta lista se dirigió hacia el lago con la intención de aplicarse la mascarilla mientras se bañaba. Tampoco escatimaría en la higiene bucal… cualquier cosa para quitarse el mal sabor de boca causado por la sopa de órganos. Pero cuando llegó al lago notó una gran concentración de elemento de fuego entre los arbustos. Y entre ellos vislumbró un par de ojos rojo sangre que se abalanzaron hacia él. ¡Era un lobo mágico! ¡Aún en medio del bosque le interrumpían su momento mascarilla! Le lanzó un hechizo elemental de agua, Magia Congelante, y el lobo se convirtió en un gran bloque de hielo que cayó al suelo con un sonoro "clanck".

Cuando hubo terminado de bañarse regresó al campamento donde Tierra seguía roncando. Antes de despertar a Michael para su turno hizo lo mismo con Tierra, un par de patadas bastaron, y así, por fin, llegó su hora de dormir.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Creo que en la historia original, Creus no es realmente consciente de lo afortunado que es al ser Hoja quien lo acompañe.

Gracias por los mensajitos y por darle a los botincitos de abajo. Hasta el siguiente!


End file.
